


Selfish Tendencies

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Kink Meme, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Masaki met her fate with the Grand Fisher, as well as Katagiri meeting her own personal fate, Urahara decided to send a note to both Isshin and Ryūken, wishing them his condolences. He also presents them with an offer that he hopes neither would refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfillment of a request on the[ Bleach Kink Meme](http://bleachkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) for: _Urahara didn't want to let either of them go, but who was he to stand in the way of their heart's desire? Now though, things have changed and both are free... which one to choose, or does he have to choose at all?_
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, anon. :)

 

As twilight began to fall, the sky changing from its pink hues to a dusky purple, Urahara sat outside his shop, sipping a cup of tea. He had sent out an invitation earlier in the evening, still not sure if it was the right thing to do, but he couldn’t help himself. He was a selfish man, who always had a hidden agenda, something that he had long recognized in himself. He tried to hide it quite well, but sometimes it was impossible to do so. This invitation definitely fell into the category of hidden agenda, but he wasn’t sure if the recipients had any idea. As he began to doubt himself, he heard a sound. Looking over towards the left of the alley, he could hear the sounds of feet shuffling on the dirt path, sending a nervous thrill through him.

Two figures began to walk towards the shop, neither one acknowledging the other as they approached the shop. Urahara pulled out his fan, hiding the smile that had appeared on his face, fanning himself playfully. “Konbanwa, gentlemen. Thank you for coming here on such short notice.”

“What is _he_ doing here?” Ryūken crossed his arms over his chest, the sweater cardigan hanging off his lithe frame seductively to the shopkeeper’s eyes. Even after all this time, the man still wore the same sweaters he wore ten years ago. “If I had known he was going to be here, then I wouldn’t have come.”

“I’d say the same, but you’d know it’s a lie. I don’t care if he’s here.” Isshin said. “What are we doing here, Kisuke?”

Urahara stood up, pocketing his fan. “Why don’t we head inside? I’ve asked Tessai to keep the others out of the house for the evening.” He walked into the shop, and headed back towards his bedroom, knowing full well that both men knew the path to get there. He could feel his body tingling with anticipation, knowing that these two men would either take what he was going to offer, or perhaps would try and hurt him. It didn’t matter to him which occurred, as both sounded highly gratifying to the shopkeeper.

Even if neither of them wanted to acknowledge it, they all had a history together. When the events pertaining to Masaki happened, Urahara had been a shoulder for Ryūken to cry on, as well as other... _activities_. He had expressed his carnal desire to be one with the other man, giving him the sort of relief that he knew Ryūken could not find with Katagiri. It was no secret that Ryūken only began to feign interest in her because he had lost Masaki to the other man who was trailing behind him, even if she had been his cousin. Urahara was not one to judge, understanding that with the Quincy pure bloodline, they were all somehow related to one another to begin with, and Masaki was no different to be with a man like Ryūken. The other man who was there, Urahara had also partaken an interest in as well.

Isshin was different from the Quincy, though, as they shared a common bond of both being Shinigami. However, as Urahara’s banishment wasn’t necessarily by choice, the other’s was, blinded by the force that was Masaki. Urahara began to fall for the man, harder than he expected, after getting to know him, finding any excuse to talk with him. Urahara never admitted to the other man his hidden desires, and was quick to welcome him into his bed after a long night of drinking while his wife was at home, taking care of their children. Was he a bad man for forcing Isshin into a game of sexual favors? He didn’t think so. He always was a man that stood by his choices, and he knew that he had wanted to get a taste of the shinigami, wanted to hear what he would sound like in the throes of passion, clinging to the idea of seeing what his face would look like upon completion. He kept tabs on him, but wasn’t surprised when Isshin began to stay away from him, perhaps the events of that night weighing too heavily on his mind. Maybe the Shinigami had felt something similar to how he had felt? Urahara never bothered to find out, wanting to remain ignorant instead. Even though they had only shared that one night, and had never spoken of it, Urahara had constantly thought about it, using it as material for his own pleasurable gain.

Did the Quincy know of his one night stand with the Shinigami? Perhaps. But Ryūken was a man who would never question him, not when he was dabbling in the same traitorous nature as Isshin had, seeking the comfort of Urahara’s presence. However, when things began to become more serious between Katagiri and himself, Ryūken had all but disappeared from the shopkeeper’s life, leaving the man to just watch him from afar. Leaving the shopkeeper all alone once more, with no one else that piqued his interest except the two men that no longer seemed to give a damn about him. He remained alone, always furtively wishing that one or both men would walk back into his life in an intimate way. And then, the accident happened, as well as the prolonged death, and suddenly both men were alone. He knew it would be a gamble to invite both to his house at the same time, but he did it anyway. Again, for his selfish reasons, he wanted these two men to understand just what he could give to them in their fragile state, saying a silent prayer that they would hear him out, and not run away, which is what he was expecting.

Once they had reached the bedroom, Urahara turned and looked at the two men, who were still standing many feet away from each other. “I’ve brought you both here tonight because I wanted to speak to the both of you.”

“About what?” Isshin asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t think there’s anything to speak about.”

Ryūken pushed the glasses up his nose, the soft light from the small lamp bouncing off the lenses. “Is it because of Masaki and Katagiri? Is that why you brought us here?”

“In a manner of speaking...” Urahara trailed off, moving to make himself more comfortable. Knowing that if things were going to proceed the way he was hoping they would, he was going to have to show both men just how much he still cared for the two of them. “I know that they’re both gone, and I know that you two must be feeling an overwhelming sense of grief.”

“So how do you want us to deal with that grief, Kisuke? Are you offering to have sex with us?” Isshin asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

The heat raced to Urahara’s cheeks, surprised by how quickly the man had guessed his true intention. He thought he was better at his poker face, but apparently he was mistaken. He heard a soft sigh pass from Ryūken’s lips. “Is that really why we’re here?”

“Wait, have you had sex with him already?” Isshin turned, staring that the Quincy. Urahara took note of the matching blush Ryūken was now wearing, somewhat relieved that what he had hoped was the truth was indeed how it was. It seemed as if neither knew of each other’s involvement with him. _I suppose that’s going to change_. “And here I thought it was just me.”

Ryūken’s head shot up. “You and him?”

“Yeah.” Isshin nodded. “Surprised?”

The Quincy looked over at Urahara, the fair-haired man unable to look away in time. “How many times?”

“Only once.” Urahara admitted, seeing no point in lying to him. There was something appealing about the Quincy, making the shopkeeper not want to make him further upset. “I’m surprised, Isshin. Here I thought you didn’t remember that anything had happened.” His heart skipped a beat, happy to learn that what he always assumed was a drunken happening, was perhaps not that at all.

“Not while we...?” The question hung in the air, Ryūken’s eyes remaining locked on his own. Urahara shook his head, wanting the other man to understand that even though he was a devious man, he did have his own limitations. Urahara sat down on the bed, leaving the invitation unsaid by the implications of his actions. Ryūken followed his lead, the Quincy settling himself on Urahara’s lap, facing him. Urahara’s breath was taken away by the nearness of the man, not expecting Ryūken to be the one to move first, even though their history was greater than his and Isshin’s. The side of his mouth curled up into a small smirk as Ryūken wrapped his arms around his neck, Urahara’s hands settling naturally on his narrow hips. “What are you proposing then, Kisuke?”

The shopkeeper felt his nerves begin to work up. “A solution to the sadness you must be experiencing right now.” He could feel the sweat in his palms increasing, hoping that his poker face was now in place, no cracks showing. “I know that what has happened must have distraught you,” he glanced over at Isshin, meeting the Shinigami’s eyes. “Both of you.” He held out his hand, grateful when Isshin took it, becoming beyond ecstatic as he took the seat next to him on the bed. “Whether it’s just one night for the three of us, or perhaps a relationship, who is to say? Let’s just push aside those thoughts for now, and let me give to you both what I know you need.”

“I don’t know what I need,” Isshin murmured under his breath, his head resting on Urahara’s shoulder. The shopkeeper removed his left hand from Ryūken’s waist, placing it around Isshin’s body, securing it around his lower back. “Can you tell me what’s best for me, Kisuke?” Isshin lifted his head, their eyes reflecting the same primal hunger.

Urahara closed the minute gap between their bodies, his lips caressing Isshin’s gently. He felt Ryūken shift on his lap, scooting further up his thighs as Isshin began to lead the kiss. Urahara was more than happy to give up the reigns, those soft lips that he had only memories of a welcomed reality. His lips parted, as Isshin’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, only too eager to feel that thick muscle against his own. He groaned softly into the kiss, as Ryūken’s lips began to dance along his neckline, the Quincy’s hips rolling into his own. He broke off the kiss with a soft moan, Ryūken sucking a light mark onto the base of his neck.

“So glad...you remember,” Urahara whispered softly, tilting his head back for the Quincy. He felt Isshin move from his spot, pleased when the extra weight of him was suddenly pressed against his own back.

“Were you two together long...?” Isshin asked, his hands working on the green hakama Urahara wore, untying the thread on the inside of his pants.

Ryūken’s hands began to slide the kimono off of Urahara’s chest, while Urahara tried to take the cardigan off the man straddling his lap. “I suppose you could say that,” Urahara half-whispered, half-moaned, as the Quincy’s nimble fingers brushed against the pale nubs of his nipples.

“If you two...then why invite me here?” Isshin’s fingers dipped further down Urahara’s hakama, his fingers barely brushing against the man’s swelling cock.

Moaning low, Urahara attempted to roll his hips, wanting to feel more of that delicious teasing that the other man seemed to have been so fond of. He had done something similar the one night they had shared, and to feel it once more was making the shopkeeper woozy with hedonist desire. “Because....I’m selfish...” Urahara couldn’t help speaking the truth.

“That’s an understatement,” Ryūken pulled the kimono off of Urahara’s body, leaving the man half naked. 

Urahara ripped the button up shirt the Quincy was wearing, yanking the fabric off of his smaller frame. “And yet, you’re sitting on my lap, knowing full well what I want. Now who’s the selfish one?” His eyes shone with mirth and want. He looked back at Isshin, and tugged on the hem of his shirt. “I’m in a rather awful position here. I’d like to undress you, but seems our friend has other ideas.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Isshin reached down and pulled up his own shirt, revealing a broad chest, hair covering most of his pectorals. Urahara bit his lip, groaning softly as he drank in the sight of the man’s body, pleased by how well it was still looking, even after all this time.

The sound of Ryūken’s glasses setting down on the nightside, as well as a drawer opening, brought Urahara’s attention back to the man who was no longer sitting on his lap. His hakama were suddenly taken away swiftly by Ryūken, now settling on his knees, pushing Urahara’s legs further apart. Urahara stared into his cyan eyes, his breath hitching as he could feel the soft exhales through Ryūken’s nose begin to hit his inner thigh. Isshin’s hands were suddenly on his chest, distracting him from the man on the floor, fingers gripping onto both nipples playfully.

“T-This isn’t...supposed to be....happening...” Urahara moaned low, as the Quincy’s mouth descended upon his cock, the warmth of the man’s tongue sending more shivers through his spine.

Isshin’s lips pressed against the left ear, his fingers still fiddling with his sensitive nipples. “But...you’re not bothering to stop either of us from doing this, are you?” His whispered low in his ear, “Pervert.”

“Yes...” Urahara moaned, unashamed by the name. He knew it was true, knew that he _was_ a pervert, always seeking out sexual gratification in one way or another, even though he hadn’t known the touch of a man, or woman, intimately since their one night stand. It didn’t mean he wasn’t always engaged in a heightened play of flirtation. His fingers moved through the soft silver locks, as Ryūken began to suck gently on his cock. “Harder...” He tugged gently on the man’s hair, wanting the man to use his mouth roughly.

The Shinigami twisted both nipples roughly, drawing another loud moan from the shopkeeper. “Harder, huh? What if I don’t want to it be rough?” Isshin continued to speak low, his rich baritone voice making Urahara’s cock harder with each word. “What if what I need, Kisuke, is for you to make love to _me_?”

He cried out as he suddenly came, the proposal of what the man was asking sending Urahara into a euphoric state. He heard Ryūken’s low moans, as he swallowed down his spunk, the noise of his throat working made the shopkeeper’s toes curl. He barely heard Isshin’s chuckle, as his body was suddenly being moved to lay sideways across the bed.

“Pent up, are we?” Isshin asked, pulling his own pants off. Ryūken slipped off of Urahara’s somewhat flaccid cock, wiping his mouth off in the process. “Where’s that bottle?”

“Right here.” The Quincy handed the Shinigami the bottle in question, Urahara still in too much of a daze to ask what was going on. He smiled softly as Ryūken laid next to him on the bed, turning slightly to give the man his full attention. “I was hoping that would have lasted a little bit longer.” A faint blush was fixed on the man’s cheeks.

Urahara’s smile turned into a full blown grin. “Well, maybe next time?” He moved closer to his lithe body, seeking his warm lips with his own. As he found his prize, he felt something cold press against his entrance. Before he could comment, Ryūken’s tongue invaded his mouth, the taste of himself still lingering on the man’s tongue, forcing Urahara to pay attention to only him. He moaned into the kiss, aching to feel more of that tongue against his own, wanting to taste more of himself. Their kisses were different from the ones he shared with Isshin, more subdued, more focused, more...in tune with one another. The cold feeling returned, Urahara understanding what was happening behind him. He lifted his leg up, placing it on Ryūken’s hip, opening himself up to the man that was settled behind him.

A finger slipped into him fast, the quickness forcing Urahara to break off the kiss he was sharing with a loud cry. His hands grabbed onto Ryūken’s shoulders as Isshin pushed his finger further into his body. Ryūken began to kiss his exposed neck, his lips dancing lightly over his pulse points as Isshin’s finger began to move slowly. He didn’t want them to think that this is what he had wanted, he wanted to be the one to touch them, to give them their pleasure.

“I can see your thoughts,” Isshin pushed another finger into him, Urahara’s fingers digging into Ryūken’s shoulders more as he moaned a little louder. “This is what we need right now, Kisuke. You to be the focus of our affection, our attention.” Teeth nibbled on his earlobe, sending the shopkeeper into a loud fit, his hips pushing against the Quincy’s. “Knock it off, or I _will_ be rough, and just enter you without any further prep.”

Urahara groaned low at the possible thought of rough treatment from the larger man. “Do it,” he whispered, unashamed by his need for pain. He heard Ryūken’s soft chuckle, as the man pulled away from him. He whimpered as Ryūken moved away from him, turning to face the wall, his back now pressing against his warm chest. His cock slipped between the cleft of Ryūken’s ass, a loud moan escaping his lips as he felt wetness there, the man having already prepped himself. “W-When..?”

“Does it matter?” Ryūken asked, turning his head slightly, looking over his shoulder to meet Urahara’s eyes. “Be gentle...” A silent request, one the shopkeeper knew he would obey. Attempt to, at least. The tip of his cock began to press against the man’s entrance, not noticing that the fingers that been inside of him were gone.

Isshin pushed into him fast, forcing Urahara’s hips forward fast, pushing into Ryūken faster than he would have liked. All three men moaned collectively, each a different pitch. Urahara clung to Ryūken, whispering apologies in his ear, while Isshin pushed himself deeper into Urahara’s body. The feel of his girth without being properly stretched was sending the shopkeeper’s libido into overdrive. He pushed his own hips forward gently, his hand slipping around to touch the Quincy’s cock. He could feel the lube that had been poured onto Ryūken’s cock in preparation, pleased that the man had thought ahead. He tossed his head back as Isshin’s cock slammed hard into him, the roughness making his own cock throb more. Ryūken cried out, begging him incoherently to move faster, the sounds sending Urahara into instinct mode. He pushed his hips backwards, feeling Isshin slip deeper into him, the sounds of the Shinigami’s moans a welcomed treat, the echoes of the memories fading in his mind, being replaced by this debauchery the three were sharing together as one. He felt Ryūken’s body move in the same manner as his own, Urahara wishing he could have more arms to touch more of their bodies at the same time. He leaned his head back, resting it against Isshin’s chest, as the man tilted his head down, kissing him somewhat awkwardly, but it didn’t matter. Urahara’s hand moved faster on Ryūken’s cock, letting his thumb rub across the crown, pressing against the small slit at the top, soft whimpers filling his ears as Ryūken tried to buck his hips. Isshin broke their kiss off with a hard thrust, Urahara pressing his forehead against Ryūken’s back, forcing his own hips forward. He was close, and could feel that the Quincy was close as well, the warm depths of his body milking him in deeper into his body, the shopkeeper only too happy to oblige. He rubbed the tip of his own cock against Ryūken’s sweet spot, the warmth of the Quincy’s sudden release beginning to coat his fingers. He felt Isshin’s mouth latch onto his neck hard, his teeth sinking into his flesh as he pounded into his body hard. Urahara gave one final thrust before seeing stars, his second orgasm hitting him harder than the first, as both men moaned in tandem with him. He felt Isshin’s release a second before the man’s low grunt hit his ears, the sudden rush of being filled made Urahara sob helplessly.

Detaching himself from Urahara’s neck, Isshin’s soft pants mixed with the irregular breathing of the other two men. Urahara gently let go of Ryūken’s softening cock, debating if he should slip out of his body yet. He knew he didn’t want Isshin to move, so he kept himself still, scattering soft kisses against the Quincy’s back. He heard Ryūken moan softly, and began to moan himself as Isshin mimicked his actions on his own body.

“Feeling better...now...?” Urahara asked, as Isshin finally slipped out of him. With the gentle action, Urahara felt himself fall out of the other man as well, a sudden sadness engulfing him. He heard a rustle, and soon felt something soft against his lips. He parted them, accepting the filter, turning his head to let the man light it, not wanting to burn Ryūken’s hair or back with the action. He saw that Isshin had given him a smoke as well, and lit both before lighting his own.

“I suppose so,” Isshin nodded, taking a long drag off of his cigarette. “Doesn’t mean this will happen often.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Ryūken turned over on his side, facing both men. “I don’t think I’d object to it too much. I do feel much better, even though that...”

Urahara shook his head. “Let’s not think or talk about it, alright? You both know where to find me, and you know where to find each other, should you not wish for me to be around.”

“Kisuke...” Isshin’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you do that?”

He inhaled the nicotine, exhaling through his nostrils. “Because I’m a selfish man.”

“Yes, but what you’re suggesting isn’t really selfish, you know.” Ryūken ashed his smoke, a small smile on his lips. “You’re almost declaring you’d rather the two of us be in a relationship, and not include you.”

The heat returned to his cheeks. “Well....” He had no answer, as the man was exactly right.

“How about we just talk about it in the morning?” Isshin grabbed their cigarettes, and put them out in a cup that the shopkeeper used for water. “Because I don’t know about you, but I think I wouldn’t mind a little bit more.... _stress relief_.”

Urahara chuckled. “Well, I don’t know. I mean, it is late, and all.”

“Kisuke...” Isshin growled his name, causing goosebumps to break out over his arms and legs. “Why the hell not?”

Ryūken also agreed, his arms wrapping around the shopkeeper’s body. "You're the one that invited us here, and now that we say we want to stay, you want to kick us out?"

“I would never.” Urahara closed his eyes, happiness at their acceptance flooding through him.

After a moment’s pause, his grey eyes lit up. Turning to look at both men, he relinquished any doubt he had and took a leap of faith. His smile turned into a small smirk, happy to have these two men whom he had longed to be with suddenly agreeing to everything and more.

“Now then, where were we?” 


End file.
